1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a device for mounting a bearing shaft, a bearing bolt or the like, to a mounting strip having a row of holes, particularly to a mounting strip fastened parallel to and at a distance from a control board panel.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A prior mounting device has been used to fasten the shaft bearing of a hinged working table to the mounting strip of a control board, as shown in German Utility Model DE-GM No. 83 10 783. The bearing elements used for this purpose, which are screwed into the mounting strip of the shaft bearing, are adequate if the shaft bearing always remains at the same place on the mounting strip. However, if it is desirable to be able to loosen the bearing elements of the shaft bearing quickly and easily, and then to re-fasten them in a different position on the mounting strip or on a different mounting strip, the known bearing elements are not suitable since both loosening and re-fastening require considerable effort.
An object of this invention is to provide a device of the type described above which allows quick and easy attachment of the end of a bearing bolt or a bearing shaft to a mounting strip having a row of holes.